


Something About Haru

by rinthegreat



Category: Free!
Genre: Erotica, Foreplay, M/M, swimming as foreplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-18 21:28:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13108866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rinthegreat/pseuds/rinthegreat
Summary: There's something about Haru that turns Rin on.





	Something About Haru

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tomakehimfree](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomakehimfree/gifts).



> this is my [Free! Gift Exchange](https://free-exchange17.tumblr.com/) fic for [tomakehimfree](http://tomakehimfree.tumblr.com/). I love their art so much, so I was beyond floored that I recieved them as a giftee. (And I really hope they like this!)
> 
> unbetaed. all mistakes are my own. please forgive them.

There’s something about Haru that turns Rin on.

It’s in the way Haru’s eyes dart to him, shining with an unspoken challenge. He juts his chin out, pointing it towards the pool, and Rin’s heart is already pounding. “Let’s race,” Rin agrees, tugging off his shirt. Haru only takes half a second to follow suit.

They should warm up, Rin knows they should, but Haru’s already climbing on top of the block, staring at Rin in a way that clearly says _what are you waiting for_? His eyes are fire, so hot they burn blue, and their heat shoots straight into Rin’s groin.

Rin adjusts his suit and climbs up next to him, pulling on his goggles. They haven’t even raced yet, and already he’s sporting a semi. Today, Rin decides, is going to be a good day.

Rin is turned on when they hit the water. There’s something about the pool when the two of them race. It’s always been this way; Rin can _feel_ Haru in the water. The pool is a cool twenty six degrees, but Rin is boiling on the inside.

He can feel Haru next to him, every stroke he takes is another layer Haru burrows under Rin’s skin. And really, it isn’t fair because the blue of the water is all Rin can see as they race, making him feel like he’s swimming in Haru’s eyes.

Kicking off the wall, Rin has to wonder if the dolphin kick he’s trained for his butterfly would help him in bed. Would Haru want Rin to move his hips fast, the way he’s moving them in this race? Or would he like it slower, deeper, where Rin can get his entire lower body rolling as he presses in deeper and deeper –

They slam their hands into the wall at almost the same time, and Rin is positive his fingers are jammed shorter from all the races he’s swum against Haru recently. The pain dulls his pleasure slightly, but his suit is still far tighter than it should be. Getting out of the pool now is not a good idea.

Haru’s chest is heaving in time with Rin’s when they make eye contact. A single droplet of water drips off Haru’s hair, and Rin’s gaze snaps to it. He tracks it as it hits Haru’s skin and rolls down his collarbone to join the rest of the pool water at his chest.

“Rin.”

He jerks back up to meet Haru’s gaze, painfully aware of how hot his face has become. Haru’s eyes are shaking, and for the first time Rin thinks he might not be the only one affected by their race.

His fingers itch to reach out, to grab, to pull. His skin yearns to press itself against Haru’s, insistent that it’s too exposed like this. His heart is fluttering like a hummingbird. And he can’t move.

“Let’s get out of here,” Haru murmurs, voice dripping with promise.

They pull themselves out of the pool, both of them barely bothering to dry themselves before tugging on their clothes. Rin’s hair is soaking his shirt, but he can’t bring himself to care when Haru glances at him meaningfully and says, “My house is closer.”

Rin’s knees nearly give out.

The walk from the pool is almost unbearable. Any hope that the water will cool him down fades as they walk side by side. Haru is so close to him that every step causes their hands to brush. Skin on skin, setting fire to Rin’s veins. He develops goosebumps, his hair stands on end.

He’s so turned on, even a kiss would shoot him over the edge.

They’re not even pretending anymore; Rin’s hand brushes against Haru’s ass as they walk, and Haru somehow seems to move closer, just to give him better access. He’s being allowed this, to touch Haru the way he’s wanted to since he can remember.

Tragedy strikes when they reach the stairs to Haru’s place. Makoto steps out the minute they arrive in the worst case of coincidence. “Haru,” Makoto greets them with a warm smile. “Rin.”

Immediately, Rin drops his hand back to his side. “Hey Makoto,” he smiles back, though his is more than a little strange. Makoto’s a great guy, the best person he knows. But right now, Rin wishes he were literally anywhere but here. All his blood has long since rushed south, and there’s no way his boner isn’t visible if anyone were to glance down.

“I was planning to go for a run,” Makoto informs them both, as if his outfit isn’t obvious enough. “Do you guys want to join?”

“No we’re –“

Rin’s cut off by the feeling of cool fingers slipping up the back of his shirt. Haru touches him so lightly, it’s as if he’s not really there. He strokes Rin, leaving a stream of goosebumps in his wake, and Rin is absolutely positive he’s going to come in his pants.

“We just finished swimming,” Haru picks up for him. His voice is firm, offering no opportunity for Makoto to argue. Rin has to wonder if he has a submission kink, because the thought of Haru directing that voice to him has him seeing stars.

If Makoto thinks anything of it, he doesn’t show it. Instead he offers them another smile and a wave. “If you change your mind, I’ll be along the uradome coast.” He slips past them and heads down the stairs.

At this point, Rin’s patience has gone from thin to nonexistent. He snatches Haru’s hand that’s still touching him and drags the two of them up the stairs to Haru’s house. Like usual, Haru’s door is unlocked, so he has no problem pushing them both inside. He gets as far as shoving Haru back against the wall before he takes a breath.

Their chests brush against each other as they heave, Rin’s nose brushes Haru’s as he leans in. Haru’s tongue darts out, wetting his lips, and Rin goes cross eyed, staring at it. “Fuck, Haru…” Rin breathes, trying to hold himself back from just taking, taking, taking.

“Don’t break my skin,” Haru whispers.

And that’s it.

Rin’s eyes flutter shut, his knees buckle as he leans into Haru. He lets out a whimper he’ll deny to his dying day as the heat rushes out of his groin and fills his suit. It’s been all meaningful looks and barely-there touches, and he’s already coming. He hadn’t even managed to get his shoes off. They didn’t even get all the way into the house.

Haru doesn’t move. He stays there, holding Rin up like it’s nothing until Rin returns to his senses. When he meets Haru’s eyes, all he sees is victory written in them.

“I can go again,” Rin protests. “Give me ten minutes, and I’ll be ready to go.” He’s all but begging at this point.

But Haru shakes his head. “That’s not how this works.”

They’ve been playing this game, this unspoken challenge for weeks now, and Rin hasn’t won a single goddamn time. Hell, he hasn’t even gotten Haru out of his pants once, and this is their ninth time. Once, he managed to get himself out of his own pants before he came all over, but he has yet to make Haru come first.

The problem is that Haru’s mere existence is too erotic. He turns Rin on just by breathing the same air, and the moment he so much as _looks_ at Rin, Rin’s already lost.

But Rin plays anyway, because kissing Haru – in the rare event they get that far – and being allowed to touch him the way he dreams is too good. He’s lovesick and lust-struck, and he couldn’t give this up even if he wanted.

“Please,” Rin begs, lips a few centimeters from Haru’s.

Haru leans forward, and for a moment, Rin thinks he’s finally giving in. It’s not as if Haru isn’t affected by what they’ve done. Rin is close enough to feel that he’s just as hard as Rin was. But then –

“Maybe next time,” Haru murmurs, lips brushing against Rin’s as he speaks. He pushes Rin lightly, forcing Rin to step back, and kicks off his shoes stepping fully inside. “I need to take a bath,” Haru tells him. Rin knows what he really means. “But you’re welcome to stay for dinner.”

“You’re the worst,” Rin informs him. “The actual worst.” He checks his phone, seeing missing messages from Sousuke begging him to help take care of Ai, and then messages from Ai already freaking out about how to be captain next year. “I have to go,” he tells Haru’s retreating back. “But I’ll see you after school tomorrow, right? Samezuka pool this time.”

Haru turns to him, eyes already shining. Times like these, Rin doesn’t have to wonder what made him fall in love with Haru in the first place. “Tomorrow, don’t wait so long,” Haru tells him.

“We’ll do it in the locker room,” Rin promises. He doesn’t care what strings he has to pull to make sure they’re alone; he’ll pull them.

Haru rolls his eyes, but there’s a hint of a smile on his lips. “See you tomorrow, Rin.”

“Yeah,” Rin agrees. He steps outside and pulls the door closed before admitting, “Love you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on [Tumblr](https://rinthegreat.tumblr.com/) or [Twitter](https://twitter.com/rinthegreat_ao3) to see what I'm working on and how to support me.
> 
> And check out tomakehimfree's amazing artwork [here](http://tomakehimfree.tumblr.com/tagged/art). Their art very much inspired me in how I wrote this, so you should 1000% take a peek.


End file.
